That Night in Glasgow
by Kuhamasisha021
Summary: Phanfic. Things get steamy when in Glasgow. 2 Chapters only - Completed. Explicit Content. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

And when we got in the elevator, Phil quickly pressed the button for his floor then immediately slammed down the emergency stall button. Before I could say anything, he flung himself across the small space between us and slammed me back against the wall of the elevator in a scorching kiss. My body reacted immediately, and my hands were instinctively tangling themselves in those dark silken locks, tugging him closer to me, searching to deepen the kiss even more. It was a searing, messy, **desperate** kiss, all tongues and lips and teeth. It was a fight to get closer, deeper, both of us wanting more, much more.

Phil finally pulled away from me and he looked positively fucked, and we hadn't even started yet. His lips were bruised, cheeks unusually flushed, eyes heavy with desire. He looked incredible.

We didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He released the emergency stall button and the elevator jerked back to life. When we reached the awaited floor, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out behind him, making a beeline for our room. He fumbled with the key-card for a moment before swiping it through and pushing into his room, keeping me right behind him.

I get attacked by Phil's lips once more – he moved me away from the door and I let him steer our bodies until I could feel the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I toppled backwards, Phil following me closely. His body was covering mine as he straddled my hips and covered my neck with delicious kisses, nipping at my skin in the most tantalizing way. I didn't even bother to stifle the moan that slipped out from between my lips, just closing my eyes and giving myself to the tingling of pleasure that coursed through my body, starting from the tender skin at my neck that Phil was lightly biting, trickling through all my nerves and pooling at the pit of my stomach. Everything he was doing just felt so good, and I knew that at this point there was no turning back. I didn't think I had the willpower to stop his ministrations, nor did I think I wanted to when just the simple act of his lips on my skin had caused me to react in such a way.

I let out a whimper when Phil pulled away from me to suddenly sit up. The abrupt lack of contact took me by surprise, and I immediately needed to feel his touch again. I needed to taste his lips. I lay back, gazing up at him in awe as Phil arched his back and stripped his shirt off, revealing his smooth, pale torso. My breath hitched in my throat as I drank in the sight of his white skin stretching over his abdomen, and I didn't even care that I was clearly ogling him. He obviously noticed, and the corner of his lips twitched up into a little smirk.

"See something you like, Dan?"

I felt my cheeks flush, and I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or desire. I really didn't care either way. All I knew was that I wanted to touch him, to taste him, to kiss him. And so I sat up, placed my hands on his bare chest and firmly pushed him backwards, wanting to climb on top of him.

He smiles, sexily, allowing me to dominate him. So I straddled him, leaning down to capture his mouth with mine. Our kiss were growing more and more heated, until Phil reached out and took one of my hands in his, leading it down between our bodies until it was resting over the front of his jeans. He pressed my hand down and let out a little groan as I made contact with the erection that was straining below the denim constraints of his trousers. His silent request urged me on, and I pulled away from him just long enough to shrug off the remains of my clothing and so that I was able to peel his jeans over his hips and off his legs, leaving him in his boxer briefs, which were clearly tented in the front. I allowed myself a moment to run my gaze over his body, breathing in the sight of him stretched out on the carpet in an almost taunting manner. I fell to my knees again, kissing and biting across the smooth skin exposed to me, working my way down his lithe body until I reached his boxers and his tantalizing erection encased within them.

Slowly, I peeled them away from his body to expose the leaking erection and immediately I sank down all the way to the base, wrapping my lips tightly around his penis.

"DAN!" Phil gasps, arching his back a little at the sensation of my lips on his throbbing skin.

As soon as I wrapped my mouth around him, I could feel my own member straining against my boxer briefs even more, awakening at the taste of him on my tongue and his firm presence in my mouth. It was taking all of my control not to rush this in my arousal, but I wanted to tease him, to slowly draw the pleasure out of him until he would lose control completely. He clearly wanted more, bucking his hips up desperately and delving deeper into the warmth of my mouth. So I gave him more, deep-throating him and pursing my lips tightly around his base, teasing out another shuddering moan of pleasure for him.

I could feel the light pressure of his fingers at the back of my head, gently but desperately urging me on. I complied, bobbing my head up and down his lap, letting my teeth just gently graze the underside of his cock and groaning in arousal when his grip on my hair tightened and he let out a sharp cry.

"Jesus… DAN! So _good_…."

I let my motions speed up and I could taste the pre-cum pooling at the tip of his penis. I was preparing myself for his release, but his grip in my hair tightened and I felt him tugging me upwards, wincing as my lips released his cock from their firm grip.

"I swear I'm going to cum if you keep going like that," he muttered, briefly opening his eyes to glance at me before he let them fall shut again.

"And that's so wrong because….?" I trailed, not understanding what was happening here.

"I want to fuck you, idiot," he said simply, opening his ice blue eyes to gaze down at me once again. He was swearing. God that was sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my heart pounding faster. Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked at him through lust-filled eyes, waiting. Not that I had to wait too long. Phil was kissing me again in a matter of seconds, his tongue immediately darting forward between my lips to battle with my own, searingly hot. He did release me for a moment to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom from the small suitcase that was lying open in the corner of the room. I raised an eyebrow at him, still panting hard. "I was prepared," he said simply, grinning at me.

He was back with me in an instant, his gaze locking with mine as he poured some lube into his hands and rubbed his palms together, warming the clear gel for me.

Phil spread my legs open and knelt between them. He flashed me a quick glance upwards to look into my face, as if asking for something. So I nodded, giving him whatever final sign he needed to indicate that I wanted to do this and when he was finally satisfied, he bent my knees up and slowly slid a finger into my willing entrance. I involuntarily clenched around him at first entry, but he was patient and loosened me up, slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle and adding in another finger when he thought I was ready. I relaxed into the pillows, just focusing on the ebb and wave of pleasure that built inside me. It had been a while since I bottomed but I took to it quickly as I was swiftly reminded why I used to love it so much.

As Phil continued to slowly stretch me out, I let my hand drop to my bare stomach and trailed downwards until I wrapped my fingers around my now rock-hard erection. I grasped myself at the base and pumped my hand upwards, but Phil quickly stopped me.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Dan. Wait," he grinned lustily and I just about managed to restrain myself from going any further.

Phil gently pulled away from me to roll the condom down his straining erection, and he told me to place my feet flat on the mattress and to keep them upright. He moved forward and I gasped at the feeling of his cock against me. Grinning, he pushed his hips forward a little more until I could feel the head of his cock against my entrance. He grabbed hold of each of my legs and hooked them up over his shoulders. With his hands on my hips, he pushed himself forward firmly, but gently, and I felt my body opening up to him, taking him in.

I didn't even realize I had clenched my eyes closed against the sensation of Phil entering my body until I felt his hips right against my ass. He was buried in me fully then, and I opened my eyes but immediately let my head sink back into the bed as a groan slipped from my lips. The sight of Phil was almost too much to bear. His head lolled back, exposing his long, smooth neck, and he was biting his bottom lip, eyes still shut as he breathed in deeply. He started to slowly thrust into me, and his mouth dropped open as he let out a long, shuddering groan that spoke only of pleasure. He was buried so deep inside me that I found my hands clutching at the now crumpled bed-sheet, needing something to keep me anchored there. It was hot, too hot, and I was sure my skin was burning from the insistent heat of it all. I could see the fine droplets of sweat that were glistening off Phil's beautifully smooth chest and arms and I found myself following as one droplet beaded its way down his exposed neck. And then he thrust his hips into me, hard, and a cry of pleasure escaped from between my lips.

And suddenly it was all hard, fast, and deep. The slow, torturous movements that we had gone through moments ago crumbled and gave in to frantic, desperate fucking. His hips were slapping against me and I was using all of my will power not to scream from the intense crescendo of pleasure that I was feeling ringing through my entire body. Phil had completely let go – all control and restraint had fallen away and he was just fucking me instinctively, driving us both up to the height of ecstasy. I could feel the tell tale signs of my impending orgasm and I arched back, clawing at the bed-sheets out of the sheer desperate need to hold on to something, anything.

"Oh fuck, Phil…. I need…. I'm gonna…" I gasped, voice wavering as I fought to control myself.

"Yes… Oh _God_, yes… Dan…. Come….!" He groaned loudly, tightening his grip on my legs – which were still hooked over his shoulders – and somehow fucking me even harder, which I hadn't thought possible at this point.

I reached for my leaking penis and firmly gripped it, swiftly pumping it in and out of my fist in an all too familiar and practiced manner. I was so, so close and just as I thought I was about to teeter over the edge, Phil lost it, the movement of his hips growing shorter and sharper until he gave one final thrust deep into me and froze for a split second before he crumpled in an intense orgasm. Flinging his head back, he let out a sharp cry and I drank in the sight of him, dark hair plastered to his sweaty forehead, eyes clenched tightly shut, kiss-bruised mouth dropping open… That was all it took to send me hurtling over the edge, body shuddering as my penis gave one last twitch and I felt my come spilling over my clenched fist and onto my stomach.

He slid out of me easily before he collapsed next to me on the bed, spent. To my surprise, he immediately pulled me closer to him and rolled on top of me, sweaty and bare, and kissed me so deeply that I thought I was going to lose my breath. "Dan…" he moaned. I didn't object though, reaching up into the kiss and letting his tongue slide into my mouth, tasting me languorously. I could feel his penis slowly softening against my thigh, and I was very aware of the sticky mess of cum that was now sandwiched between our bare stomachs. Finally, he pulled back just enough to gaze down at me sunk back in the pillows.

"What is it?" he asked, giving me a curious look and I shook my head in response.

"No, it's… nothing. Just… yeah," I muttered.

"I don't know how you're always so eloquent, Dan," he retorted, a grin tugging up the corners of his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, Phil."

"_Such_ a way with words," he chuckled, rolling off of me and onto his side.

His eyes scanned my bare body and his nose wrinkled up in disgust –Not quite the reaction you would want to get when someone you've just fucked looked at your naked body.

And considering that someone was Phil…

"You're kinda covered in cum, Dan. Shower," he said bluntly, practically rolling me out of bed and pointing me in the direction of the bathroom.

Always the hygiene freak. I didn't have the chance to pretend to be indignant, though, because, well, he was right. I really could do with a shower right now. I padded into the shower and took my time soaping myself clean under the warm jet of water, sluicing away the evidence of mine and Phil's indiscretions. I helped myself to one of the fluffy towels hanging behind the door and dried myself before wrapping it around my waist and stepping back out into the bedroom.

Phil was asleep on his back, one arm above his head as he sprawled across the spacious bed. I paused, hesitating a moment as I tried to decide what to do. I started looking for my clothes, wandering around the room, picking up the various bits of clothing I seemed to have chucked around the place. I was about to pull on my black skinny jeans when I heard Phil's voice drifting from the bed behind me.

"Just what do you think you're doing? C'mere."

I paused, wondering if this was such a good idea, with members of the crew being allocated separate rooms all around Phil's room – they would know we'd been up to something. They had been suspecting it for a time now. But when I glanced over my shoulder the image of Phil with his dark hair in tangled disarray at me with sleepy eyes, whispering "I'm from the North, do as I say," that sealed the deal for me. I yanked on my boxers and dropped the rest of my clothes at the foot of the bed, walking back and sliding under the covers next to him.


End file.
